brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Life
LEGO Life is a video game by GoldNinjaMX. It will be a LEGO virtual world game, similar to Animal Crossing and Sims. Official Description Game Beginning The game starts you in a metro system, traveling to the LEGO Town. On the metro, you are greeted by Emily, who has a brief conversation with you. After when the metro stops, you enter the small village, known as LEGO Town. There, you can walk throughout the Town, while being greeted by characters, who inform you of things such as making money, buying things, customizing your avatar, etc. During nighttime, you are given a small condo, which you live in; along with a roommate. Characters Throughout the game, there are many characters who can interact with your own character, the locations, and the game. These include: Batman can rarely be seen on top of a random tower in LEGO City at night. Upon chatting with him, he will instruct you to do certain missions. Depending on the mission's difficulty, the Dark Knight will award you with a piece of his bat-gear, once you achieve it. After achieving a mission, he will not give you any other missions, once you chat with him, until the day is gone. Instead, he will say, "I'm BATMAN." Blight appears in LEGO City in the "Futuristic DLC". Upon chatting with him, he will ask you for the Batman Beyond suit, and promise to give you an entire free company which will earn million. However, if you give him the Batman Beyond suit, Blight will just thank you and vanish, without giving you anything. He can never be seen again, after. Chen is a millionaire and secret crime boss. He owns the Mister Chen's Noodle House chain restaurants, located in LEGO City; and has his own private island. While entering his island, you can chat with users and compete in competitions. Deathstroke appears on Chen's Island, in single player and multiplayer. He also makes in appearance in LEGO City, in the "Futuristic City" DLC. Upon chatting with him in single player, he will tell you that he will beat someone for you in the "1-on-1" tournament for $500. If you give Deathstroke the amount, he will reply by saying, "See you there!" and disappearing in smoke. While fighting at "1-on-1", you can summon Deathstroke for one round. He will then fight the opponent. If he wins, the round is beaten and you will move on. However, if he loses, you have to fight the opponent, and your $500 is gone. Deathstroke also appears in multiplayer. Upon chatting with him in multiplayer, he will say, "Hmm, any money to spare?" However, you cannot give him money, and he will not fight anyone for you. Upon chatting with Deathstroke in the "Futuristic City" DLC, he will say, "It feels so good to be back!" Ghoultar will appear on your ban log, if you have been banned for cursing or trolling on multiplayer. Hitoshi is a villager, who lives in LEGO Town. He is a ninja, with a grey and black gi. White chatting with him, he will often talk about ninja skills. He has a house with oriental items and furniture. Sometimes, he can be seen in LEGO City. While chatting with him in LEGO City, he will talk about how nice the mall is, or on winning a scratch card. Nightwing can often be seen at in LEGO City at night. Upon chatting with him, he will respond, ". . ." Police Officer can be seen in downtown LEGO City. Upon chatting with him, he will instruct you to do certain missions. Once you achieve it, the Police Officer will award you with police equipment. Unlike Batman, there is no difficulty level for the Police Officer's missions. You can also do as many missions as you like, unlike Batman, who gives you one mission each time he appears. Professor Brainstein can rarely be seen in LEGO City. Upon chatting with him, he will start mumbling and then give you an exclusive hologram. After that, you cannot chat with him, again. Soul Archer is commonly mentioned by loaners and insurance companies as a warning your character. They inform that if you fail to pay their depths in time, the Soul Archer will take your soul. If your character does go behind in their depths, and cannot pay them, whatsoever, the Soul Archer will arrive three days later and take its soul to the Cursed Realm. Once you are banished there, your game's screen will turn black every time you log in. There will be a white timer on the screen, which will count down to your imprisonment in the Cursed Realm. The higher the depth, the longer the time. Also on your screen will be the ghost of your character, bearing a sad expression. Once the time is up, your character's soul will enter your character, and the Soul Archer will tell you, he wishes to never see you again. You then start the game with $0. Locations LEGO City Houses At the beginning of the game, you start in a small condo, which you live in, along with a roommate. However, can buy your own house and even expand it. Houses can be bought and expanded at "Build and Expand Inc.". While a condo is free, a house costs $10,000, being 12 feet long and 12 feet wide. The first time you expand your house, it will cost $5,000; and your house will be 24 feet long and 24 feet wide. DLCs Futuristic City Characters *Blight *Cyrus Borg *Deathstroke Locations *LEGO City appears to adapt a neo-futuristic design Characters More characters will be added! DLC Characters Outfits Retail Outfits Free Outfits Achievable Outfits Special Outfits DLC Outfits This theme has been created by: